


Call The Union

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Labor Unions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig's antics amuse Nagi. Who else would get the oh-so-brilliant idea of joining a union?</p><p>(Hints and mentions, nothing explicit/shown.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call The Union

There were things about his colleagues that never failed to amuse Nagi. Schuldig, or _the God of Chaos_ as Nagi had dubbed him, was normally front and center of that. There was a lot of negative things to be said about Schuldig, but anyone who said he was boring was a filthy liar.

Who else would get the brilliant, _flawless_ , idea of joining a union? And why not drag Brad in for sexual harassment?

What could go wrong, right?

First of all, Nagi had no popcorn.

Second of all, Brad had a temper.

Nagi was sensible enough to keep a distance while they fought, but he went to find Schuldig soon after it all died down. Predictably, he was in the kitchen with an icepack and a very amused Farfarello.

“What's Germany's colors anyway, black and blue?” Nagi joked.

“Black, red and gold, asshole,” Schuldig muttered.

“Well the red can be fixed, and the yellow will come,” Farfarello said smugly.

“So funny.”

Nagi snickered, “well, I think it is.”

“Why?” Farfarello asked Schuldig.

Schuldig tongued his split lip.

 

* * *

 

Never let it be said that stupid people learned their lessons. Nagi took an icepack from the freezer and gently placed it on Schuldig's shoulder. It wasn't the face this time, which meant Brad was less pissed than last time.

“It's not dislocated.”

“I know,” Schuldig said.

“Why?” he asked. Schuldig looked tired and, for once, he almost looked vulnerable. He was just a few years older, Nagi knew. Old enough to be bigger and scarier than Nagi, but still young and delicate.

“You'll see, but your eyes are blind now.”

 

* * *

 

Nagi still found it amusing the third time, when Schuldig still hadn't given up on using the union to get better working conditions. Brad replied with a beating. They were predictable people, the adults in Nagi's life.

Eszett, however, had had enough. Not a full day later a supervisor showed up – but not to correct Schuldig like Nagi had first assumed.

Nagi listened avidly from the hallway while the Eszett officer argued with Brad. He went to the kitchen when the microwave beeped and retrieved his popcorn.

Since Brad hadn't closed the door Nagi just went inside the den and took a seat.

He didn't notice Schuldig on the couch until he was sitting next to the guy. Schuldig had his socked feet on the edge, knees bent and arms around his legs. He looked... small. Normally the guy took up so much space just with his ego that Nagi forgot he wasn't all that large physically.

Not compared to Brad.

Nagi put a handful of popcorn in his mouth and chewed.

Eszett was like a bunch of dogs. They either barked and fought or they sniffed each others asses.

 

* * *

 

' _You'll see._ '

Nagi still wasn't sure he understood when Schuldig left with the officer, already packed and good to go. Most of it had been in German, a language Nagi did not understand.

Weirder still, Schuldig had hugged him and given him a pat on the head before leaving. Saying, “don't let anyone hurt you.”

He shook his head. Foreigners.

 

* * *

 

Things got quiet around the safe house. Nagi woke up several times a night expecting to hear Schuldig and Brad fight.

Farfarello was quieter, to the point where Nagi worried.

Things were never _quiet_ in Schwarz.

 

* * *

 

The new telepath was a girl. The screams and fights at night came back, familiar and yet foreign after all the quiet.

' _You'll see._ '

Nagi sat up in bed.

' _Don't let anyone hurt you._ '

In the end, he laid back down and scowled at the ceiling. How had he missed that Brad was... like that? Just because he did nothing to Nagi didn't mean he wasn't a predator.

He should have helped. He should help now.

In the end, he didn't.

 

* * *

 

When he met Schuldig years later, completely by accident, he couldn't recognize him. Schuldig approached him, otherwise Nagi would never have guessed.

He looked so normal, so... “You look happy.”

 


End file.
